Spells of Love
by Funny Bunny
Summary: Hiei gets turned into a baby by a spell some demons who are wanted by the Spirit Detectives!
1. Default Chapter

Spells of Love

****

Author's Notes, and Prolog

Dear New Peoples!,

I just have started watching Yu- Yu- Hakusho! My name is Funny Bunny, I started out as a Gundam Wing author, and now am a Yu- Gi- Oh! Writer, now a YYH author. This is my first YYH fan fiction, so please bear! I do not own any of the shows that are mentioned in the first three sentences..... That's my disclaimer. This story has a little angst, a little humor, and it's Yaoi as well. Please enjoy Spells of Love, and R&R, I thought this was cute! 

Yours Truly,

Funny Bunny 00

^.^ 

My bunny face!

****

Prolog

Hiei could feel the warmth of his lover beneath his body.... Why he had woken from peaceful slumber he didn't know really, except he could feel something was wrong. Hiei got out of bed slowly, and quickly got to the door.... Of course just as his shut it, there was the sound of a chant, Hiei became tired, very tired, and just passed out on the floor....

Kurama jumped he had heard something, though in half sleep he couldn't tell what it was, so he headed to the other room just outside his.... He saw them jump out the window, with Hiei.... But he was too late to chase after.

Meanwhile, Yusuke was on his next mission, to bring back a group of demons that had escaped from the spirit world into this one.... He knew where they had gone, to a warehouse not too far from here, he, and Kuwabara where planning to surprise attack them, but when they busted down the door, they found Hiei passed out on the floor... "Do you think he fought those guys?", Yusuke, asked Kuwabara.

"Doesn't matter, let's just find Kurama, and give Hiei to him to handle.", Kuwabara stated.

"Right", Yusuke stated, and just as he finished, Kurama showed up.

"Hiei, is he all right?!", Kurama stated.

"Yes, just fine, here.", Yusuke stated, handing Hiei to Kurama. 

"I was so worried, some demons came and took him, they had knocked him out and I tracked him to here.", Kurama stated.

"Well, just take him home, if he wakes up with amnesia, we'll know who did it, and why.", Yusuke stated.

...

Kurama was walking home with Hiei in his arms, and couldn't help but think of how much lighter he seemed, how his clothing, though usually baggy, seemed, well, a little baggier.

****

End Prolog: No, he doesn't get amnesia! Something else, a lot cuter is about to happen to him. 


	2. The Spell

Spells of Love

****

Chapter 1: A Spell

Kurama had left Hiei on the couch in the other room to sleep last night, only now, when he got up and checked, there were only Hiei's clothing, and something was wiggling underneath. Kurama slowly pulled back the collar of the shirt, hoping it wasn't an enemy.... He slowly pulled it back to reveal.... A baby? Kurama looked at the infant, same black hair, same color eyes, though now innocent to the t.... "Hiei?!", Kurama blurted, a little shocked.

Hiei's eyes teared up, and the little thing pouted, making small hiccup like sounds, then he started to cry. "Oh, Hiei, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...", Kurama picked him up, and gently bounced the now infant Hiei.

Eventually Hiei stopped crying, only to find interest in Kurama's red hair. "No, no now, don't need to play with my hair, Hiei.", Kurama stated, prying the little hands off of his hair, "Let's see if we can't find anything for you to wear, I know my Mother kept everything from when I was a baby....",

...

So this led to Kurama digging through the boxes of saved up stuff in the basement, whilst holding Hiei in one arm. "Well, I better not put a cradle in my room, Mom would find out too easily about you that way... Oh, this'll work.", he stated, inspecting a basket, "Just needs some blankets, and it'll work fine, plus, it'll fit under my bed... Not to mention easy to carry you with.",

Hiei just made a few cute, little baby noises, and continued with his exploration of Kurama's buttons on the shirt. "Here's some cloth diapers, and my old baby clothing...", Kurama continued, "And some old toys too, they'll need to be washed but, all, and all, they'll do.",

Hiei just sat in Kurama's arm, only to start getting fussy over one thing or another. "What's the matter, hm?", Kurama asked Hiei softly.

Hiei just made little whining noises, as to the fact he was hungry, only Kurama couldn't tell that. "Well, I think I have everything we need, come on, Hiei, up the stairs we go.", Kurama stated, carrying the box in one arm, and Hiei in the other.

After getting everything washed, and Hiei still being fussy after being dressed, Kurama figured he must be hungry. He did try solid food, but the little thing wouldn't take it. "What I need, really is baby food, or, formula...", he stated, digging through the cupboards.

Kurama found some pudding, it would have to do, so he mixed it up, and carried the little squirming child upstairs to his bedroom. "There, now...", he stated, taking a spoonful of pudding, "Try some of this."

Little Hiei quieted down the instant the spoon was in his mouth, he happily complied to being fed, though making a mess of himself. He even let Kurama re- dress him easier than before being fed. Kurama decided it would be best to get some help from Yusuke, and Kuwabara with this... It was only nine am and already Hiei was becoming a hassle... So he stuck Hiei inside the basket from earlier, along with a couple blankets underneath, one on top, and another to keep the sun off of his face. "Here, now, you just play with these while we take a little walk.", he stated, sticking the toy keys in the small hands.

Hiei happily complied.

...

Yusuke answered the door, "Yeah, wha- Oh, Kurama, come in, how's Hiei, is he awake yet?", Yusuke stated.

"Very, actually...", Kurama stated, "Look, well, I think that someone put a spell on him or something because, well, look for yourself....", Kurama stated, lifting the blankets off the basket.

"Is that?", Yusuke asked, Kurama just nodded.

Luckily the tyke had fallen asleep those toy keys clutched happily in his little grasp. "He is.... Kinda cute I guess...", Yusuke said.

"Glad you think so, I need you to watch him while I go get a few things.", Kurama stated.

"Well, okay, I guess.", Yusuke stated, having no other choice because Kurama had already left.

(Remember, R&R, I think a baby Hiei would be.... Kawaii, don't you? Anyway, back to the fic!)

Everything was fine until the little, sweet, thing decided to wake up. Hiei wailed at the top of those little lungs of his. Yusuke came into the room, and picked the crying babe up, only to find he needed to be changed. "Okay, good thing Mom babysits, or else I wouldn't know what to do....", Yusuke stated, and proceeded to change Hiei's diaper.

Only that didn't get him to be quiet.... Hiei continued to cry, that is until Kurama came back, and hushed him enough to stop. "There now, I was only away for a half and hour.", Kurama stated, sticking a pacifire in Hiei's mouth, which he sucked on, with a cute little teary face, and sniffling slightly. 

"Thank you for looking after him.", Kurama stated, picking up everything he needed, and left.

...

Later that day Kurama was busy dusting as little Hiei crawled about the floor, happily giggling whenever finding something new to look at. Kurama would just look down at the little squirt, chuckling at whatever it might be, and continued on his cleaning. Before too soon Hiei had tuckered himself out, and was ready for his afternoon nap. "There we are.", Kurama stated, sitting the little yawning bundle in the basket, and sliding it safely underneath his bed.

He really was not of much trouble, not really, just curious that was all... Kurama decided he needed a small nap as well. Seems he had been busy all day caring for the little kid that had once been his lover... So he lay down and drifted into slumber.

...

It was later, around twelve twenty six at night that the demons entered. Quietly they came in, and took the basket, only to wake the sleeping babe within. His large, innocent, red, eyes teared up, and he started to cry loudly. Which woke Kurama, "HIEI!!!", he gasped sitting up, and then jumping out of bed at the demon who held tightly to the baby's basket. Kurama finally sliced the idiot into peices, and then picked the still crying Hiei up out of the basket. "It's okay, everything'll be fine, I won't let anything happen to you Hiei, I promise...", Kurama soothed the infant. They wanted Hiei for some reason and Kurama was not going to give him up without a fight, but still, he would be safer at someone else's home at the time being...

****

End Chapter: Okay, you can tell me what you thinkies, and I'll write more, or you don't tell me what you think, and I won't write more, capesh, capesh!

00

^.^ Okay! I have one other YYH story out at the moment, so check it out, it's a bit more angst than this one....


	3. Chapter 2

Spells of Love

****

Chapter 2: First to Suffer Kuwabara.

Kurama decided that Kuwabara would do fine for a temporary babysitter, so, he went right on over to tell him that, and leave Hiei there whilst he went on a spree for formula, and diapers. (The kid takes dumps like a horse!) Hiei of course was asleep when left there. Luckily, when he woke he was face to face with Kuwabara's kitten, and he giggled gleefully at it. "Oh, your up.", Kuwabara stated, "Well, better give you some breakfast."

So he picked little Hiei up, and sat him in the high- chair Kurama had left. Of course the kitten jumped up onto the tray piece to it, being curious of the young fire- demon. "Now, Kurama said you like applesauce, and pudding, and anything with fruit, or stuff in it.", Kurama babbled to himself.

Hiei just giggled at the kitten, merrily trying to grab it's tail, and giggling at it purred, and rubbed all over his head, and face. "Bo.", little Hiei baby chatted with the furry feline. (I was tired of saying kitten okay?)

"Now open up.", Kuwabara stated, trying to get Hiei to eat the mashed up bananas that he had.

Hiei complied, but quickly made a mess by spitting half of it out. This went on for the next half- hour or so, until Hiei was almost completely banana, and hardly any baby. However he cooed contently as he was carried off for his bath. The kitten followed.

...

The kitten mewed happily peeking up, then going back behind the edge of the tub. Hiei was more intrigued by the water at the moment though, as he playfully splashed his little hands into it, getting Kuwabara wet. Hiei giggled madly as he did this too, as though it was intended for Kuwabara to really do get wet. "Now, hold still.", Kuwabara stated.

"Dab!", Hiei playfully squealed, splashing him.

"Now, quit it.....", Kuwabara stated.

Things went on like this for about an hour or so, until.... "Aaaaa....", the little Hiei yawned, rubbing his little fists in his little face.

"Looks like you're tired, little guy.", Kuwabara gently lay the child to sleep.

Hiei slept for about two hours.... Kuwabara did too, that is until a baby's wailing woke him.

"Oh, don't cry, Hiei.", Kuwabara stated, bouncing the child up and down.

Hiei continued to cry.... (Notice something? That's right no kitten around! Lil' Hiei liked the kitten.)

Kuwabara tried to hush the child up, it didn't work out too well either. He changed the kid's diapers, he tried a bottle, he even tried burping the kid! However all Hiei wanted was the little furry friend from earlier. However, that was taking a cat nap, and you know how cats are, they wake for NOTHING! However, Kuwabara tried to cheer the little one up with a few toys.....

...

Kurama stopped by to find a crying and fussy Hiei, and a tired, and desperate Kuwabara trying to hush him up. So, Kurama ended up with Hiei again, and apologized several times to Kuwabara for the trouble. It seemed that Hiei only really wanted Kurama to hold him, and all the other lil' care the child needed. "Bavvvoooo!", Lil' Hiei babbled to himself.

"Yes, yes, bavoo.", Kurama stated, carrying Hiei back home in his basket.

So, Kuwabara didn't work, but who else would? There was still Yusuke, Botan, Koenma, but then who?.... Kurama came out with a blank. Maybe it would just be best he got stuck with the kid. But then, what about the demons? They would come back for him, and what did they want a baby fire demon for? Not something good, that was for sure. Poor little Hiei didn't mean to cause all this trouble for Kurama, he really didn't, he was just an innocent little baby with no one else really to care for him... Kurama sighed, this was going to need some thinking....

...

It was late in the evening when it came to him.... A simple trick that would wake him if Hiei was even moved an inch, a bell. One small little bell, tied to Kurama's wrist, and the other end of the string tied to the basket, which would be underneath his bed. Kurama quickly took care of the bell and string, tied one end to the basket, and left the other until he was ready to sleep. Hiei had already gone to bed right after his bath, and was sleeping happily snuggling into the stuffed bear that Kurama had found for him. 

...

Later that night, no one came, too scared of what Kurama might do to them, like he did the last, but they did however, sit, and plan their ideas out. "What makes him worth it all?", one gripped. 

"Because it would cause pain to Kurama, and the rest.", another stated.

"Yes, but how?", a third piped.

"Because we shall raise him with no mercy in that heart of his, then we will turn him on his friends the trick however, is getting him without Kurama knowing about it.", the second one explained.

"Oh.", the others stated, in unison.

"But we have to do it before the end of the two months, or else he'll change back without more of the potion, already we've wasted a week of precious time.", again the second voice stated.

"Right.", both others stated.

...

Kurama was starting to become desperate for some, really he was.... With Hiei as he is, and would be for some time, Kurama wouldn't get any probably for a while.

It had already been a week, and for little demon babies, that can be a lot. Hiei was already standing on his own, and he had come very close to his first word. Kurama had to leave him with someone, or else he was going to die from the torture of his own hornyness. Kurama was planning on jacking off maybe tonight, or worse finding someone to have fun with him.... He squirmed, at first it wasn't so bad, but if this kept up, he would let temptation get the better of himself. Koenma had already agreed to baby-sit the kid. That wouldn't be much trouble, but, knowing Hiei, he was full of surprises. With Botan, he was fine, but she had work, and because that was Koenma's fault for having her on schedule. 'How's a baby going to care for a baby?', Kurama thought to himself. But then again Koenma was only a baby because his adult form had been taken from him for one reason or another, that made him different right? All the thinking gave poor Kurama a headache so he decided to quit thinking about the subject. For it was a very well tied up knot. 

Yusuke passed a note to him, something that happened only during one of those boring classes that Yusuke could get out of. How he did that, and why he'd want to, to Kurama was a mystery unto itself, but he took the note anyway. It was basically asking about how Hiei was, and how he was holding up to not having any in a long while. Kurama wrote back, first, with the as energetic as a frog, and not too badly, just a little on the needy side. It was enough to satisfy Yusuke who left to go bug Kuwabara. "Any questions?", the teacher asked, Kurama already had learned everything via reading so he didn't. 'If only I knew the reversal for that spell....', he thought. 

Lil' Hiei just looked innocently at Kurama, and blinked. He was all dressed, and sat inside the carrier, and they headed for the spirit world. One of Koenma's assisting hands helped take the child, and so he was left with Koenma.

****

End Chapter: More Torture for Koenma than planned in the next Chapter, and Hiei's first words, err... For the second time..... Later Ja!


	4. Chapter 3

Spells of Love

****

Chapter 3: Koenma, and Hiei

Little Hiei lay peacefully inside his carry basket as he was set down, and remained so until later that afternoon..... "WILL YOU SHUT THE KID UP?!!!!!!!", Koenma yelled over Hiei's wailing. 

That's when Hiei managed to escape the ogre's grasp, and crawled over to Koenma's desk, thus able to reach Koenma's binki! (I am sooo mean, aren't I?) So he grabbed right up, and stuck it in his own mouth. "Hey, get back here with my binki!!!!!!", Koenma yelled.

Hiei sat, and gave the other child- like person a puzzled look, took the binki out of his mouth and.... "No.", Hiei stated promptly.

When Koenma's face turned beat red, Hiei decided he liked that sound, thus continued to repeat it. Eventually, Hiei stuck the binki back into his mouth, and crawled for the library. "NO HIEI, NOT THERE!!!!!!!", Koenma yelled, as he skidded to a halt right in front of the door into it.

Koenma walked in, and looked left, then right, but there was no Hiei. "Bwaaaaa!", he heard the infant's babbling.

Koenma looked up, Hiei was innocently crawling on top of very highly stacked, and unstable books. "NO! HIEI! NO!", Koenma yelled.

"What shall I do, sir?", one org asked.

"GET THAT BABY!!!!!!!!", Koenma stated, pointing at Hiei.

"Yes, sir.", the org stated, quickly obeying.

...

After Koenma caught Hiei, and pried the binki from him, and gave him back to Kurama the next morning, the spells effects started to wear off, but slowly. Kurama lay in bed, with Hiei snuggled in his arms protectively, as a glow took over the infant's body.

...

When Kurama woke, he looked down at Hiei, and in shock, Hiei was just a kid, not a baby, but a- a kid! Kurama sat there and gently stroked Hiei's hair, was the spell wearing off? That had to be it, it was wearing off. First, Hiei's violet third eye opened, followed by the other two. Hiei didn't have on any clothing, Kurama had just left him wrapped in a blanket. The third eye closed, but the other two, round, sparkling crimson orbs looked curiously at Kurama. "Who are you?", Hiei asked, his voice sounded soft, curious, different from being usually harsh, and cold.

Hiei looked about himself, interested in everything he saw, the phone, the laptop computer, even the television was new to the young demon. He took it all in, the electric lights, the microwave. "Where am I?", Hiei asked Kurama.

"The human world.", Kurama stated.

"Are you a human?", Hiei asked, head cocked.

"Not precisely. I am a fox- demon spirit in a human body.", Kurama stated.

"Oh.", Hiei's already large eyes, grew wider with surprise.

...

Eventually, Kurama had managed to dress Hiei in a dark purple t- shirt, black shorts, along with his now tightened white bandana to cover the third eye for the day, it was the only things that would fit the small demon. Hiei looked fearfully at everyone that they passed on the sidewalks, and wanted to run, but instead clutched to Kurama, burrowing his face into Kurama's jacket at all the people. Kurama rang Yusuke's doorbell, and waited for the teen to answer it. "Yeah, Kurama?", Yusuke asked.

Hiei tried to hide behind Kurama's legs, but Yusuke noticed him. "I need you to look after Hiei while I go try to find some information on those loose demons from Koenma, if that's okay with you, Yusuke.", Kurama stated.

"Sure, I can look after him.", Yusuke stated merrily.

"Thanks, just give me a second to talk to him, okay?", Kurama stated.

Kurama turned to Hiei, and knelt down to the fire demon's level, "Now Hiei, this is Yusuke, he's a friend of mine, and won't harm you, understand?", Kurama stated, gently.

Hiei shyly nodded, and Kurama turned back to Yusuke. "Okay, Hiei you're going to stay with him while I go take care of some very important stuff.", 

Hiei shyly walked inside with Yusuke, not saying anything as Yusuke shut the door. Hiei looked around, 'This place is boring.', he thought to himself, until he noticed the fish tank.... (Note I do not own Jungle 2 Jungle, that is Disney.) 'I was getting hungry anyway.', Hiei thought.

...

Yusuke had made the mistake of leaving Hiei alone for just a second. And came back to find Hiei eating the char- broiled fish...

...

"I'm sorry, I didn't know humans kept fish for pets.", Hiei apologized, head hanging.

"It's okay, I guess, they were just gold fish.", Yusuke stated.

"They were gold?", Hiei stated, confused.

"No, that's just what type of fish they are, like a name for the ones that are all the same.", Yusuke stated, "Anyway I should have known you would get hungry, I made some pizza that we'll eat.", 

"What's pizza?", Hiei asked.

"Um... A human food, but demons can eat it too.", Yusuke explained.

"Okay!", Hiei nodded.

So, they both sat, and ate pizza for dinner, later that evening Kurama showed back up, and headed home, with Hiei. They were about halfway there when the renegade demons showed up. Kurama quickly pulled out his rose whip, and kept a protected arm in front of Hiei. The others laughed madly at this, and stood for attack. One managed to get behind Kurama, and grabbed Hiei by his arm. 

(Here comes some serious deepening of plot, so follow closely, this is also the reason the second type this story is general, not because I couldn't come up with one, just because I know I change some things inside my fics.)  


Hiei screamed, and tugged, and cried out... "Kurama! Kurama!", Hiei repeated over, and over, "LET ME GO!!!!!!!"

In a sudden charge of spirit energy, Hiei took a different form, not his usual green skinned one, no, this one was much stronger, though Hiei was just a kid at the moment. Hiei gained a pair of black, bat- like wings, and the enemy seemed to burst into a fiery blossom of flame as the transformation was completed. Hiei gained sharp claws, and spikes down the center of his back. Hiei destroyed the enemy, some got away, but Hiei had stopped them, from taking him away. Hiei fell to his knees, and Kurama rushed to him, quickly catching the child in his arms. "Hiei, change back, okay?", Kurama asked, gently.

"I- I can't... I don't know how to...", Hiei whispered.

"It's okay, we'll figure out how to together.", Kurama promised.

So, Kurama carried Hiei the rest of the way... But what was this other transformation? This other, stronger form of Hiei? These questions needed answers, and that was why... Kurama was going to ask Koenma for some help.

...

Hiei had turned back to normal, but still child, by morning... Whatever he had used to summon that change, had left. He was really worn out from it too. Kurama could see how too, it had to of took a lot of energy to go into that form, even more so for just a kid. Hiei sat now, being questioned, and studied. Koenma had been searching the library inside out for any information at all, and Kurama had just tried to be patient. Eventually, his patience did pay off. "I've got something!", Koenma declared, "It's very old, trust me, but it has what we've been looking for!", 

"What is it, then?", Kurama asked, politely. 

"It says here that there was another race of demons that are now extinct, they were dragon like creatures with large amounts of power.", Koenma explained, "Obviously, Hiei has some of their blood inside himself."

"It makes sense now.... Whomever wants him... Whomever has been after Hiei, knows all about this.. That's why they've been after him.", Kurama thought out loud.

"The change must have been brought on by emotions, they are a great factor for demon children to take to their other forms.", Koenma added.

"Yes, it all makes sense.", Kurama admitted.

There was a long silence, like one of those ones where you don't dare disturb it, then... "But how do we know for sure?", Kurama asked.

"Anyone with the blood of these.... Dragon demons, should have a mark down the spine of their upper back....", Koenma explained.

Kurama looked at Hiei, who sat, looking innocently at the larger adults who stood, prodding and poking... Hiei just smiled, and nodded, and answered.

After a couple seconds, Koenma, and Kurama entered. When asked, Hiei took off his shirt. The two's eyes widened...... The mark of the dragon demon's blood was there, on Hiei's back....

****

End Chapter: Good twist on plot, right, more later, ja for now!


	5. Chapter 4

Spells of Love

****

Chapter 5: The Clan

"We can not allow him to become what he has... He will be a threat to us!", one of the other demons yelled.

"Ah, but don't you see? We can now will his changes to take place... You know the truth, if he takes to any one of his dragon demon forms for more that three days, he'll become fully dragon demon.", one stated.

"You're right.", a third spoke.

"Hiei will become one of us, no matter how much it takes.", came the second voice, "Now, go lay this silver sheet over him while he sleeps, it will force another change.", 

"Yes, sir.", came the replies.

...

Meanwhile, Hiei and Kurama were resting, and neither saw the cloth being thrown at them... However, unlike what was planned, it landed onto Kurama. There are two things that happen when it lands on any other demon aside from one that has dragon's blood. The first is that it takes in their true feelings, second, according to those feelings it produces an egg that is the future child of those feelings. For Kurama it meant the egg was his, and Hiei's... Oh, there was a third thing, it makes them feel refreshed, like they've had the best night of sleep in their lives... 

...

So early the next morning.... "I feel... Refreshed.", Kurama stated.

"Hn.", came the reply, seems Hiei wanted to sleep in.

Kurama moved a bit, and spotted the egg, however, he decided to keep it a secret from Hiei, and just carefully stuck it inside his backpack.

They started on their way, and went looking for those other beings... However both got lost... And soon where wandering around the forest, not sure where to go... It was very soon that they found a small village. In which where billons of inhabitants that looked a lot like Hiei.. They were all chattering away, carrying groceries, sending their children to school. Kurama looked around himself... Small, quick, flighty, and busy, always busy demons made up the town.

Hiei couldn't help the shock from finding so many like himself in one place. When someone stopped, and greeted him, all had long- dragon like tails. They all seemed very friendly, and greeted both with happiness. It was easy to see that Hiei was the happiest he had been since Kurama had said he loved him. Soon, everyone knew about the two newcomers, and had had a huge celebration feast prepared at once. "They sure seem nice.", Kurama said, 

"Yeah.", Hiei agreed.

"What brings you to our village?", one stated.

"We're looking for a band of escapees for Koenma.", Kurama stated.

"Yes, I see, well, stay, rest for tonight, and we'll see how we can help you.", he stated, again.

"Thank- you, we'd love to, but, in the morning, we'll have to get going.", Hiei responded.

"Well, we're still glad you'll stay the night.", One stated.

****

End Chapter: Sorry so short, had to add it so I could get to the next plot to the story. 


	6. Chapter 5

Spells of Love

****

Chapter 6: The Village, and the Egg

As said before the egg was created through Kurama's true feelings, the stronger they were, or became, the quicker the egg would develop. Which meant it was developing quickly with his love for Hiei. However, the village bathed both, and dressed both, and all ate, and all went to bed. It was late that night that a couple of the villagers came into the room, and silently stole Kurama away from Hiei... Who was muffled, and dragged off before being put inside a cage. "He won't find you if you're disguised.", came the familiar voice from earlier, "Then he'll be forced to stay here, and become one of us, and help with the extinction of the human's world.", 

"What are you planning on?!", Kurama started, before their chanting began.

Soon, in Kurama's place there was a rather beautiful bird, it was white as snow, and yet, shined with a thousand colors when the sun rose, but it sang the saddest song of all, one of pain, and loss...

****

End Chapter: Super short, but I needed it as a bridge to the next chapter, understand? Please Review!


	7. Chapter 6

Spells of Love

****

Chapter 8: Enemy Destroyed

It didn't take Hiei a long time to quickly speed through the night, and slit everyone's throat, but the worse part was that part of himself found a pleasure in doing it. It made him want to puke with discuss... "Bbbbbrrwwwwwa!!", the infant in Kurama's arms babbled.

"He's acting just like you did, you know that right?", came a loving chuckle.

Hiei groaned, "I really wish you wouldn't tell me about what a terror I was as a baby.", 

"Oh, but you weren't towards me... But to Kuwabara, and Yusuke, oh, and not to mention Koenma....", 

Hiei shook his head, a smile on his lips as he, and Kurama, not to mention, their new found child walked into the sunset.... Finally at peace...

****

End Story: Sorry, ending sucks, I know but, busy, busy, busy! Next YYH story I do will have a GW crossover involving Duo, and the rest... Blah, blah, blah, you know the drill!!


End file.
